


Just Us

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Captivity, Evil!Theo, Fear, M/M, Sociopathic Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is so short!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You don't have to worry," Scott says from the passanger seat. Derek doesn't look from the road ahead of him, but scowls. "Theo's trustworthy. We've been working with him for weeks."

Derek may be quick to judge people, and he may by pessimistic, but there is something off with Theo. He knows it. That kid just randomly shows up during a witch fight? With all the answers? It's too suspicious. But the rest of the pack seem to trust him, and he doesn't know how.

"Yeah," Derek grits out. Scott shoots him a sympathetic smile. Scotts always understanding, but at the same time there's no way he'll ever believe Derek on this.

"Turn here," Scott says, pointing to a driveway. Derek turns into the long drive, and up to the big house. Theo lives all alone in this fucking house? The kids only like twenty one, how does he afford that?

Scott opens the car door once he parks. Before he exits, he turns to Derek and says, "Just be nice, okay? Theo's been nothing but helpful."

Derek sighs. "Yeah, sure," he says unconvincingly. Scott sighs as well, and leaves the car. Derek follows.

When the walk up to the door, Scott rings the doorbell. It takes a couple seconds before the door opens. Theo is standing on the other side. He smiles, with his stupid, all-too charming smile.

"Hey guys," he says, to which Scott replies with a smile of his own. "Come in," he says, opening the door wide for them both to walk in, which they do. 

Theo shuts the door behind him, and says something to Scott, as Derek looks around. It's a nice house. The front room is medium size, with a stair case going to the slightly visible second floor.

Though, under closer inspection, Derek sees something odd. A kid, a boy, is sitting near one of railings on the second floor. Derek squints his eyes to make him out in the dark second floor, and when he does the kid is staring right back at him.

"C'mon," Theo says, "it's in the kitchen."

Scott follows him out of the room, and so does Derek, and the kid watches him as he goes. Derek only looks away when the kid is out of sight.

Theo takes a little bottle from his kitchen table, and says to Scott, "this will take the witches power."

Scott takes the bottle and examines the claws inside. "And you're sure that it won't kill them, right?"

Theo nods. Scott smiles and says, "thanks, Theo. Ever since Deaton went missing, you've been such a help to our pack."

Theo smiles as well, that stupid all-too charming smile, and says, "I'm happy to help."

They continue to talk for a while, but all Derek can think about is that kid. Theo said he lived alone. And who is he? Why was he hiding upstairs? 

Derek is about to ask when Scott gets a text from Lydia that they need him. As they're about to leave, Scott says, "thanks again, Theo. See you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, definetly," Theo says.

Derek looks back to the stairs. The kids still there. Just sitting there. Staring. He looks about Theo and Scotts age. Pale. Small.

That's all Derek can tell before he follows Scott outside of the house.

When they're back into the car, Derek starts up the car and asks, "Who was that kid?"

"What kid?" Scott asks back.

Derek shoots him a confused look. "The kid who was sitting on the stairs?"

Scott gives him his own confused look. "I didn't see anyone but Theo," he says.

Derek looks back at the house. Then he shakes his head and starts the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo shuts the door after the two guys walk out. Without turning around he asks, "You eavesdropping again?"

Stiles bites his lip from where he sits next to the railing on the second floor, looking down at Theo. "No?" he says back.

Theo chuckles darkly and turns around. "I told you to stay upstairs," he says, amused. Good. Stiles can work with amused.

"I am upstairs," he says back. Theo's lips curl into a smile.

"Little shit," he mutters, walking into the kitchen. Stiles quickly stands and descends the stairs to follow him.

"Are you gonna kill those two?" Stiles asks as he walks into the kitchen, bare feet freezing on the cold kitchen tile.

Theo, rummaging through the cabinet, lets out another chuckle that gives Stiles chills. "No," he says, pulling out a little glass, "I told you," he turns to Stiles, "about the McCall pack. I'm just gonna kill their alpha."

Stiles crosses his arms and narrows his eyes as Theo picks up a bottle and pours liquor into his glass. 

"So you're just gonna murder that big guy?" Stiles asks, taking a seat at the small kitchen table.

"No, the smaller one is the alpha. Scott McCall," Theo says, taking a sip of the amber in his glass. 

Stiles takes in the information. That guy, the beta, saw him. Stiles knows he did. No one ever sees him. Stiles hasn't interacted with anyone but Theo in what seems like an eternity. It was strange.

"Why are you gonna kill them again?" Stiles asks. Theo pulls out the chair next to Stiles and takes a seat, putting his whiskey down on the counter.

"Jesus Christ, how many times have I explained this to you?" Theo says, tone turning from amused to annoyed, "I'm gonna become an alpha, then take his pack. How many fucking times have I told you?"

Stiles takes in a deep breath. Annoyed. Annoyed isn't that bad. It's when Theo is angry that Stiles truly has to worry.

"Sorry," Stiles mutters, rolling his eyes, "I'm still having trouble with all this werewolf shit, y'know?"

Theo's face softens. "I know, I know," Theo says, "But you don't have to, alright, babe? I'll take care of it."

Stiles bites the inside of his cheek. ".. You're just gonna kill him?" He asks again.

Theo nods casually. As if murdering some dude is normal. To Theo, Stiles supposes it must be.

Theo makes a fake sympathetic face. "Baby," he says, taking Stiles' hand. It takes a lot for Stiles not to rip his hand away from Theo's embrace. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" Stiles asks.

"That look," Theo explains, "that look you give me when you're scared."

"I'm not scared," Stiles mutters.

Theo lets out a little laugh, as a smile plays on his lips. Amused again. Thankfully. "Sure," he says, "but really, don't worry. It'll be okay. I promise."

Stiles squints his eyes. "What'd you mean?"

"I mean," Theo says, "that we'll have a pack. You always say how lonely you are in this house. You won't be alone when I'm gone anymore."

Stiles wants to remind Theo that maybe he wouldn't be lonely if he was allowed to leave sometime. But he holds his tongue. He knows well by now that Theo's temper is unpredictably and it's dangerous to set him off.

"Whatever," Stiles says quietly, staring down at the table.

Theo shoots him another smiles and rubs his shoulder soothingly.

Theo stands up, and turns back to the cabinets. "What do you want for dinner, I'll cook," Theo says, opening up the fridge.

"I'm not hungry," Stiles mutters. 

Theo shuts the fridge, and turns back around with a smirk. Stiles' gut cherns at that look.

"Then let's do something else," he says as he strides over to where Stiles is sitting. 

Stiles sighs. "Fine," he mutters. Arguing or refusing always just makes things worse. It's easier when Stiles agrees and grits his teeth through it.

Theo leans down and kisses Stiles on his lips. Stiles allows him, allows the werewolf to wrap his beefy arms around Stiles' waist.

But the whole time, all Stiles can think of is that beta guy. The one with black hair and a thick beard.

He saw him. It doesn't seem like a lot, but after years of only ever interacting with one single person, it's a difference. Stiles tries to push it from his mind. Hell probably never see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek walks down the stairs of the rebuilt hale house when he hears Lydia calling his name.

"What?" He asks, stepping into the kitchen.

"Take this," she says, gesturing to a large holder vase on the kitchen counter, "it's the witches soul. Take it over to Theo's, okay?"

Derek sighs. "Why me?" He asks, because while he's always happy to help, he hates Theo, and everyone knows it.

"Scott and Malia are out, so you're the only werewolf in the house. It's too heavy for me or Kira. Just take it?" She says, in that sassy tone of voice that always makes Derek give in.

"Fine," Derek says with a sigh. He picks up the vase. It's heavy even for him. No wonder Lydia couldn't pick it up.

"See you later," Lydia says with an evil smile. Derek sighs again. She seems to love Theo. Derek doesn't know why.

Derek takes the stupid heavy case to his car, and puts it in the backseat. He alumna into the front and starts the engine up. 

The drive to Theo's house is long. He lives a town over, in a little suburban neighborhood, where all the homes are big and spread wide apart. 

But the whole ride over, Derek keeps thinking of that kid. Who was hiding, it seemed, up the stairs. Who the hell was he? Derek asked everyone if they knew of Theo living with somebody. Everyone said he lived alone.

It's driving Derek insane.

When Derek pulls into the driveway, he realizes that Theo's truck isn't in the driveway.

Dereks about to turn around when he hears a heartbeat inside the house.

It's the kid. Derek knows it is. It must be. 

Derek parks the car and steps out, taking the vase with him. He walks up to the front door, and rings the bell.

Derek must stand there for at least two minutes before he listens in. The heartbeat is still there. Along with light breathing. Nothing else. He must've heard the doorbell, surely?

The situation just keeps getting more odd.

Derek rings the bell once again. This time it only takes a minute and half before the door opens with an ominous creek.

Standing on the other side, as expected, is the kid.

He's small. Tall enough, but has a skinny little body. He's sickly pale. So white that he looks like he's never seen the sun in his entire life. And he has a purple bruise on his neck. A hickey, Derek realizes with morbid curiousity.

The kid clears his throat. Derek looks into his big brown eyes. "I-Is Theo home?" Derek stutters out.

The kid shakes his head. He takes in a shaky breath, the smell of anxiety rolling off of him. "H-he-he's at the S-store," he mumbles.

Derek nods, standing awkwardly with a vase in his hands.

The kid mumbles something unintelligible under his breath. Derek looks to him and bluntly asks, "What?"

"W-what is that?" The kid asks, voice clearer, as he motions to the vase.

"Oh," Derek says, "This is for Theo."

The kid narrows his eyes, but nods anyways. "I'll- uh- take it. He'll be home soon."

Derek nods, and the kid reaches over to take it, but Derek pulls his arm away and says, "I think it's too heavy."

The kid shoots him a glare. "I think I can handle it," he says, the first words he hasn't stuttered. But, Derek doesn't believe him, he looks ninety pounds wet, and his arms are sticks.

Never the less, Derek lets the kid grab it from hm. The kid makes a strained face. "Jesus fucking Christ," the kid mumbles, almost dropping it, but Derek catches the vase before it falls.

The kid pants and puts his hands on his hips. "'Kay," he says, "you can take it in, I guess."

Derek can't help but snort out a laugh, as he carries the vase inside.

"Just put it in the kitchen," the kid says. Derek takes it down the hall, and places it in the kitchen counter.

He notices that the house is devoid of any modern technology. No tv, no phone, no radio. Nothing. Weird.

Derek turns around and sees the guy standing near the opposite wall. He looks awkward, the way he's standing. Like he's not sure what he should be doing.

"Uh," Derek says, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets, "I'll- uh- see you. Sometime."

".. Yeah," the kid responds. 

Derek nods, and starts to walk out, when he can't help himself but to turn around and ask, "what's your name?"

The kid looks confused for a moment. As if he forgot how to say his name or something. "Stiles," he says after a really long time.

Derek nods. "I'm Derek," he says back. 

Stiles nods as well. Then Derek turns around and walks out of the house.

When he's in his car, he revaluates the situation. The kid is Stiles, and judging by the hickey on his neck, he's Theo's boyfriend? But he's also socially awkward and an introvert? Weird. Really, really weird.

Especially since Theo said he lives alone.

Derek knew something was up with him. Stiles is probably a- a sex Slave or something equally as despicable.

Derek rushes home to tell the pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles paces the kitchen, rubbing his hands together. He tries to take in a beep breath, but it comes out shaky.

He's so screwed. 

He talked to someone. Theo has a few basic rules, and one of them is definetly Stiles' interactions. Theo pretty much controls that aspect of his life. Well, not pretty much, he does. With an iron fist.

And not only did he open the door when he shouldn't have. He let the guy in. _Inside_. _Of the house_.

Theo isn't exactly easy going. When Stiles breaks a rule, he doesn't take it lightly. Stiles knows this very well after many cold nights spent crying on the bathroom floor.

And recently, Stiles has been trying to abide by Theo's rules to make life easier. They're not that hard, honestly. Don't leave. Don't set the house on fire when Theo's gone. Dont touch the thermostat. And don't fucking talk to anyone.

So why did Stiles do it? He's working on a few theories, actually. Number one, he hates himself, and may be a masochist. Number two, he's the dumbest person that's ever lived. And number three, he's so lonely that he's willing to risk a painful punishment just to talk to some random guy.

Stiles is leaning towards number three.

Stiles tries to shake it off. Maybe it's not such a big deal. It's not like invited Derek over. He came. With something for Theo.

What was Stiles supposed to do? He tried to ignore it. Then the guy rang the door bell twice. Twice. He had to answer it, right?

Theo might understand... No, no, he won't, he's never been reasonable. 

Maybe Stiles can suck up to him, though. Cook him dinner, rub up against him, wear those God-awful tight pants that turns him on.

As Stiles head fills up options, he hears the truck pull into the driveway. He wheezes out a panicked breath.

Okay, okay, just act natural, here minds himself. He grabs a random book off the livingroom shelf, sits at the table, and pretends to read it.

The door opens a second later. Theo comes in with grocery bags, and sets them on the counter. "Hey, babe," he says distractedly, as he ruffles through one of the bags.

Stiles nods in greeting. Play it cool. He won't suspect a thing.

"Got you something," Theo says, turning back to the table. He hands Stiles a new book, with a blue hard-back cover. Stiles takes it, and can't help but smile. He rereads books so often, it's nice to have a new one for once.

"Thanks," stiles mumbles. Theo pets Stiles' head lovingly, with a smile.

It only takes ten seconds before things go wrong. New record.

Theo takes his hand off Stiles' head, and looks over to the vase sitting on the other side of the kitchen. Stiles would have moved it, but it was so fucking heavy he almost broke an arm.

"What the fuck is that?" He asks, walking over to it. 

Stiles coughs, and nervously plays with his hands. Remain calm. Remain calm.

"It's uh-" Stiles coughs again, "a- Derek brought it over. Earlier.. Today."

Theo turns to him with a surprised look on his face. "You let Derek Hale in?"

Stiles licks over his bottom lip. "Y-yeah."

Theo's expression turns into a scary one. Anger. The only emotion that Stiles will probably never know how to avoid. The only time Stiles is ever afraid.

"You let someone in?" He asks, tone sharp and threatening.

Stiles swallows, and looks down. "It wasn't like that, Theo-"

"What was it like, then?" Theo asks, stepping closer. Stiles takes in another deep breath.

"H-he just came over, and I tried to ignore him, but he wouldn't leave," Stiles explains, looking up. Theo is staring at him with an intense glare in his eyes. "I- he left quick. He just brought that thing in."

Theo takes another step closer, making him inches away from Stiles, towering over where he's sat.

"I'm sorry," Stiles says futilely. 

Theo shakes his head. "Stiles, there's a reason I make rules-"

"Theo-"

"Don't interrupt me," Theo snaps. Stiles shuts his mouth. Theo takes in a breath, and continues, "when I make rules, you have to follow them. I don't want you talking to _anyone_."

Stiles lets in a shaky breath. "I just didn't think it was that big a deal. I'm sorry."

Theo nods. "This isn't gonna happen again. Is it?" He bites out.

Stiles shakes his head frantically. Theo takes in a deep breath, maybe trying to calm himself.

"Good," Theo says, petting Stiles' head again. Only this time it's not lovingly. It's a sign of dominance. "Now get your ass upstairs, and take everything off. I'll be there in five minutes."

Stiles knows what's coming, but trying to weasle out of it will only cause more pain, so Stiles jumps up and speed walks upstairs out of pure fear. 

Okay, so right now he's thinking that he should never ever ever see Derek hale ever again as long as he lives.

 

But at the same time, he thinks that if he had another chance for human interaction besides a psycho- abusive werewolf, he'd probably sell a limb for the oppurtunity.


	5. Chapter 5

"We should bake Theo a cake," Derek says when he walks into the kitchen.

Scott and Lydia look up at him like he's crazy. Derek coughs into his hand, and says, "to- uh- thank him. For everything."

It only takes a moment for Scotts head to perk up with a smile. "That's a really good idea Derek."

Derek gives a half smile. "I can bring it over there today."

Scotts smile falls. Lydia rolls her eyes, as Scott said, "You're not going back there just to talk to Theo's boyfriend again, are you?"

"There's something wrong with that kid, Scott. You didn't see him," Derek says, "he looks sickly."

Scott shakes his head, "we already talked to Theo about him, it's _just_ his boyfriend. There's nothing wrong with him."

Derek sighs. He knows there's something up with Theo and Stiles. Stiles looked too pale and frail, and it was just off. The house smelled wrong. Why won't Scott trust him on this?

"C'mon," Derek says with a sigh, "what's the harm? If it's just his boyfriend, then what could it hurt to see him again."

Scott sighs. "I guess."

_

Derek pulls into the long driveway, and steps out if his sleek black car. He reaches into the back seat and pulls out the cake. 

As he walks up to the door, he sees that Theo's not home. Good. 

The rings the doorbell, and hopes it doesn't take as long as last time. 

A scent catches Dereks attention. He sniffs the crisp winter air and tries to identify it.

Anxiety. Heavy and strong, leaking from the house. It's not right. Something here is off. Derek doesn't smell pain or even blood. He just can't pinpoint what's off.

The door opens before Derek has to knock again. Stiles is standing on the other side.

He's wearing a very oversized sweatshirt, and jeans, that make him smell like Theo. 

"H-hey," he says, looking up with bright brown eyes. 

"Hey," Derek says back. He extends his arms with the cake.

Stiles raises his eyebrows. He reaches out with skinny arms and takes the container. 

"Y- you wanna come in?" Stiles asks nervously.

"... Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, clearly Stiles is a masochist, or else he wouldn't have let Derek hale in again when he still was painful bruises all over his body.

Derek closes the door behind him when he steps in. Stiles takes in a deep breath, and heads for the kitchen. Derek follows.

When he puts the container down on the counter, he turns around to see Derek standing in the doorway. Stiles takes in another shaky breath. He's not used to this. Interacting with people. He's only talked to Theo for so long, it's awkward.

"You-uh- want a cup of coffee?" Stiles stutters out, screaming to himself to act a little natural.

Derek nods his head. Stiles turns back to the counter, and starts up the machine that he nor Theo have used in at least a year. Theo's not a big coffee fan. 

Stiles does not hear Derek move, so Stiles says quietly, "y-you can sit down. I mean, if you want to. You don't have to."

He hears the chair squeak against the kitchen floor, and Derek take a seat.

As the coffee brews, Stiles wonders what the hell is wrong with him. Why did he let him in? Again? After Theo made it very clear that this could never happen again? 

He's a little starved for human interaction, he supposes. Someone besides just Theo. But is it worth it? Another punishment? Last time Theo was pretty rough. It still really hurts to sit down.

Stiles breaths in once, then turns back around. Derek is just sitting there. Staring. 

Stiles clears his throat. "Is that a cake?" He asks, cocking his head to the container.

Derek nods. Stiles nods back, and swallows. "Did you bake it?" He asks, as half a joke.

But, Derek responds, "Yeah."

Stiles nods. "Yeah, totally. That's- really nice."

Derek looks down. "Theo's helped us a lot in the last couple months."

Stiles supresses a sigh. If only they knew his true plans. 

Derek scratches his hand. Which, wow, he has really beefy hands, but anyways, he asks, "So you and Theo are- dating?"

Stiles nods. It's strange. He supposes they are still dating. It feels like more of a weird roommates situation more than anything. Sometimes it's like more of a captive scenario. 

Derek swallows, not looking Stiles in the eye. Jeez, this dude is worse than Stiles when it comes to social situations. 

"H- uh- how long have you two been togather?" He asks, scratching the back on his neck and looking up. The topic seems to make him uncomfortable. Then why is he asking?

"Since we were like- middleschoolers? I think?" Stiles recalls, "I think since freshmen year, actually."

"Long time," Derek says. Stiles nods in agreement. Super long time. Too long. They've known eachother since they were fucking babies, and only really got together in highschool.

The coffee machine beeps, so Stiles pours Derek a cup. Derek says he takes it black, so Stiles places the plain cup of coffee in front of him.

This is kind of exciting. Stiles likes doing stuff, but it's not fun when it's for Theo. As Derek takes a sip, Stiles sits down at the kitchen chair across from him.

Derek places the mug back down, and looks to Stiles.

"..so.." Stiles says awkwardly.

Derek looks down again. "So." He says back, ".. H-how is Theo?"

Stiles' eyebrows go up. Odd question. "He's- nice," Stiles says, ".. Most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Derek asks, head popping back up to look at Stiles.

Stiles shrugs. Maybe he's said too much. Theo would kill him if he knew he said that. Would kill him if he found out Derek had been here again. "You know," he says, "sometimes we fight. Every couple does, right?"

Derek nods. "Yeah," he says with a slight laugh.

Stiles smiles. He's not even sure why.

"So- uh- you're in a pack," Stiles says, rubbing his hands together, "that must be pretty cool."

Derek nods. "Yeah. It is." Stiles nods again, as Derek says, "how do you know about the supernatural?"

"Well my boyfriends a werewolf," Stiles says, making Derek chuckle, "but- uh, I found out when I was a kid, and Theo got bitten. It's kind of overwhelming sometimes."

"Yeah," Derek says, "all the time."

Dereks phone chimes in his pocket. He pulls it out, and reads the screen. Stiles misses having a phone. Derek looks up and says, "I have to go."

Stiles deflates a bit, but says anyways, "oh, okay,"

Derek stands, so Stiles does as well. He escorts Derek to the front door, and says his goodbye.

Then, right before Derek leaves, he turns around in the doorway and asks quietly, "Are you okay?"

Stiles raises his eyebrows. "W-what?"

Derek sighs. "Are you.. Um.." He seems to be struggling for the right words, "here- by choice?"

Stiles' mouth nearly falls open. He tries to keep a calm face as he nods his head. "Yeah," he nearly whispers, "I am."

Derek doesn't look convinced. He mutters something, as he takes a pen out of his pocket and then grabs Stiles' hand. Stiles gasps at the contact. Derek scribbles down a number on his skin and pulls away.

"Call me if- if you ever need help, okay?" Derek mutters awkwardly, like he knows he's been strange.

Stiles nods. Derek turns around and gets back into his car. 

Stiles looks down at the number as Derek drives away, and wonders how on earth he's gonna get a phone to call it. Because, he's definetly calling it. That's not a question.


	7. Chapter 7

The front door opens and closes, as Stiles sits on the livingroom couch, waiting for Theo to come home.

Stiles jumps up immediately. He's been waiting for hours, planning this all out very carefully. He enters the front room, just as Theo's taking off his coat. 

"Hey, baby," Theo says, before Stiles interupts him by jumping on him and crashing their lips together.

Theo looks surprised for a moment, then relaxes into the kiss. Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and imagines he's kissing Chris Evans, not Theo. All part of the plan.

After a solid minute of making out, Theo pulls away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Theo asks, with a laugh, lips red and shiny.

Stiles shrugs his shoulders. He's trying to get Theo in a good mood, but he can't tell him that. "Kissing you," he says instead.

Theo gives him a confused look. Stiles never kisses Theo by choice. 

"What'd you do?" Theo asks. God, he can read Stiles like a fucking book and it sucks.

Stiles sighs. "Derek came over."

Theo narrows his eyes. Before he can say anything, though, Stiles cuts in, "he just wanted to bring over a cake. I didn't let him in, I swear."

Stiles tries to keep his heart rate steady as Theo stares right through him. 

".. Why did you open the door?" Theo asks with a slightly pissed look. Luckily, not too mad. Stiles' still got a shot to get out of this without pain.

"You said that they were questioning us, right?" Stiles asks, "wouldn't it have been weird if he knew I was here and I didn't answer?"

Theo takes in a breath. "Fine. You're right. I'm glad you didn't let him in."

Stiles nearly sighs in relief. Theo shakes his head. "I wish he'd fucking stop coming over here. I think he's obsessed with you, he keeps asking."

"He's asking about me?" Stiles asks, maybe a little too excitedly. 

Theo nods, then shakes his head again. "Whatever," he mutters, "I'm gonna be his alpha soon enough."

Theo pulls Stiles in for another kiss, which Stiles reluctantly returns.

Derek asks about him?

__

Later that night, when he and Theo are naked in bed together, and Theo's asleep, Stiles quietly stands up.

He sneaks over to Theo's pants pocket and pulls out his cellphone. He used to hide it back in the beginning of their relationship, but he's gained more trust in Stiles. 

Stiles types in Dereks number and types, _Hey, it's Stiles._

He shuts off the phone and waits eagerly for a response.


	8. Chapter 8

"Derek, stop harassing Theo's boyfriend," Lydia says, pinching the bridge of her nose with her red-polished nails.

Derek huffs out a breath. "He invited me in," he clarified, once again, "he's covered in bruises. All along his neck-"

"Those are hickeys," Lydia interupts, shooting him a pointed look.

Derek turns back to Scott, and says, "Scott, I'm telling you. There's something going on there, it's not right."

Both Lydia and Derek both look at Scott. Scott scratches the back of his neck. "Derek," he says softly, "I think that you just don't trust Theo, and you might be looking for something wrong."

Derek sighs. That's not it. No, he doesn't trust Theo, but that's not it. There was something _wrong_ in that house.

"Just because you have a crush on this kid-" Lydia starts, but Derek interupts with, "I don't have a crush on him."

Lydia lets out a laugh. "Obviously you do," she says, "why else would you keep talking to him?"

Derek shakes his head. Scott says, "Derek, just try to keep an open mind? Theo says-"

"I don't care what Theo says, I know what I saw," Derek argues, pushing away from the kitchen table. He walks away shaking his head.

They just don't get it. If they only saw what Derek saw, they'd know. Something is off there.

And he does not have a crush on Stiles. Not at all. Stiles is strange, and awkward. The thought of having a crush on him never even crossed Dereks mind.

Never. Not once.

As Derek steps into the living room, his phone chimes in his pocket. He sits down on couch, and reads the screen. It's an unknown number, and the text reads, _hey, it's Stiles_

Dereks eyebrows lift up. He checks the time, and sees its nearly ten pm. He quickly responds with a text saying, _are you okay?_

He did afterall give him the number in case he needed help. Maybe he's gonna tell him Theo has been hurting him. And Derek can save him and take him far far away from Theo forever.

 _no I'm okay_ a text shoots back a moment later. After a second or two, he adds, _I just thought we could talk_

 _sure lets talk_ , Derek sends back.

 _okay_ , Stiles sends, then follows up with, _so you're a werewolf?_

_yeah, I was born a werewolf_

_that's cool_

_Yeah_

A long pause occurs, which makes Derek anxious. After a couple of minutes, he says, _is everything okay?_

_Yeah you ask that a lot_

_I'm a little worried_

_About me?_

_Yes about you_

_Why?_

_I don't want to speak bad about your boyfriend, but I don't really trust Theo_

After a couple more minutes of Derek staring at his phone waiting for a response, Derek says, _sorry._

_No I get it_

_You do?_

_Yeah, Theo can be a little mean_

_Yeah?_

_Yeah.. Sometimes_

_How mean?_

_Like on a scale of one to ten?_

_Sure_

_Sometimes a six or seven if he's in a bad mood_

_Does he ever hurt you?_

_No_

_Okay_

Six entire minutes go by before Derek gets impatient and he says, _I'm sorry, that's none of my business_

_Yeah not really_

_I'm sorry_

_It's okay, I get it you don't trust him_

_Not really, should I?_

_I don't know it's your call_

_Does he want to be in this pack for the right reasons?_

Stiles once again doesn't respond. Derek puts his head in his hand. He's not good at questions. Or knowing how people will react. His phone buzzes again.

_I think so_

_Yeah?_

_Yeah, but he doesn't really tell me that kind of stuff though_

_Really?_

_Yeah we don't talk too much_

Stiles sends a follow up, _well we talk, just not about werewolf stuff_

_Oh_

_Yeah_

Stiles after a minute sends, _I'm gonna go now, can I text you tm?_

Derek sends in response, _sure text me in the morning_

_Okay, good night_

_Night._

Derek shuts off his phone. Lydia comes into the room and asks, "what are you grinning about."

Derek makes his face blank. "I'm not," he says.

Lydia chuckles. "You love him."

"I do not," Derek says, standing, and passing her. She laughs as Derek flees up the stairs. He doesn't love him.

He doesn't.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stiles, baby," Stiles hears Theo call from the other room. He walks in, as he's pulling a jacket on, and says, "I gotta go, I'll be back for dinner, okay?"

Theo kisses Stiles' head, as Stiles asks, "guessing I have to make dinner then?"

"Yeah?" Theo says, like it's obvious, as he walks out of the livingroom. "Love you!" He calls, as he walks out the front door. 

Stiles sighs. He took his phone with him. He and Derek have been texting for a week now, and Stiles has never been happier living in this house.

Everynight while Theo's asleep, or if he goes and the rare occasion he leaves his phone, Stiles instantly texts Derek. He's learned a lot about him. He's twenty three, he lives with his pack, his family died when he was a teenager. They've been getting pretty close. As close as you can get while texting at least.

And after very conversation, Stiles blocks the number; so Theo never sees Dereks texts. It's the perfect crime.

But now, he's home alone, and completely bored.

He wishes Theo never took away the TV, it was Stiles only source of company while he's alone. This house gets pretty lonely when all he has are books. No music, no tv, no radio. It's too silent when he's alone, he feels like he's losing his mind.

Stiles just picks up his book and starts reading. At least he has that. Sometimes he reads it aloud, just so it's not so quiet.

After an hour or two, the doorbell rings. Stiles instantly gets excited, as Theo always just comes in, so it must be someone else. Must be Derek, is what's really going through Stiles' mind.

He opens the door, and smiles when he sees Derek. "Hey," he says happily.

"Hey," Derek says back.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles says, opening up the door. Derek steps in.

"You weren't answering your phone," he says, "I got worried."

"You worry too much," Stiles says, locking the front door behind him. Derek turns to him, and pulls something off from behind his back. It's a little radio.

Stiles looks at it confused, as Derek explains, "you said you didn't have one. I- uh- found this in my house."

Stiles smiles again. "Thank you," he says, taking the little battery powered radio. He'll have to remember to hide this later on.

"You want something to drink?" Stiles asks. Derek nods, Stiles leads him into the kitchen.

Derek takes a seat at the table as Stiles opens up the fridge. He pulls out a cold water bottle and hands it to Derek. Derek thanks him as Stiles sits across from him.

"Do anything today?" Stiles asks, leaning back against the seat.

"Not really," Derek says, "Just got some work done from home."

"Where do you work?" Stiles asks.

Derek takes a sip of water. "Advertising company," he says, "I work from home, on my computer."

Stiles nods. He wishes he had a job. Stiles' dream in life used to be to become a cop like his dad. But then he met Theo. And Theo didn't like the idea of him not being at home 24/7.

"Where do you work?" Derek asks.

Stiles sighs. "I actually don't have a job."

Dereks eyebrows raise in surprise. "Really," he says.

"Yeah," stiles says, "I guess Theo's kind of the breadwinner of the house. I'm more like housewife."

Derek laughs slightly. "You've never wanted to work?"

Stiles shrugs. "I wanted to be a cop when I was younger. But that didn't really pan out."

"Because of Theo?" Derek asks.

Stiles stops. Derek always does that. He knows, he knows that Theo is bad. How? Theo's so good at pretending. 

Stiles would like nothing more than to tell him how bad Theo is, how awful life is with him. But it's no use. Theo will find him wherever he goes. It's happened before, it'll happen again. It always causes Stiles pain.

"I'm sorry," Derek says, looking down.

Stiles shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. And no. It's not Theo's fault, it's mine. I just wasn't into it anymore."

Derek nods. "I-I should go."

"You don't have to-"

"No, I should," he says, standing, "it's getting late, I shouldn't have come-"

"Please stay," Stiles says, touching Dereks arm lightly.

Derek states into his eyes. ".. Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles rubs his hands together as he paces the livingroom.

"Will you relax?" Theo says, head poking out from the kitchen. Stiles huffs out a shaky breath.

"I should change," Stiles says, walking into the kitchen, where Theo is cooking, "I don't look good, I should definetly change."

"You look fine," Theo says, in a light tone. He puts down the knife he was using to cut vegatbles, and walks close, "they're gonna love you. I promise."

Stiles lets out another breath he didn't know he was holding. "I don't know," he mutters.

Theo shakes his head, and continues cooking. Stiles sits down at the kitchen table and shakes his leg up and down, trying to hold back a panic attack.

Tonight the pack is coming over for dinner. And Stiles has never met any of them besides Derek before. And he's slightly terrified.

When Stils asked why they were coming over, he said that Derek keeps asking about him, and Theo doesn't want them to be suspicious of them, so Stiles might as well meet them.

It's a special occasion. No one ever comes over (at least that's what Theo thinks), and Stiles never talks to anyone.

Theo bought him a new outfit, a sweater, and is cooking a nice meal, he's not even making Stiles cook tonight.

Stiles is in fact terrified, but he's also kind of excited. He wants to meet all of them, Derek has told him so much about how great they all are.

He's also excited to see Derek. They've been texting everynight, and Derek comes over whenever Theo's not home. Theo hasn't suspected a thing.

Stiles taps the kitchen table with his fingers. He's so much more anxious then usual, he think he might actually throw up.

"Stop tapping the table," Theo says in a firm tone. Stiles sighs, but stops. "Just relax."

"I can't just relax," Stiles says, leg shaking, "I'm bad at that."

Theo laughs. "I know, babe, but just try? They're all gonna think you're crazy if you're all jumpy like this."

Stiles sighs, and rests his head in his hands. This is gonna be a long night.

-

When the doorbell rings, Stiles nearly has a heart attack. 

"Smile," Theo says, walking to the door, "act normal."

Stiles nods, and tries to stop shaking. Theo goes to the door and opens it up. Several people are standing on the other side.

Three girls, and the alpha, Scott comes in first, and they all greet Theo with hugs and smiles. Then Derek walks in after them. Stiles smiles.

Theo introduces everyone. Malia, Scott, Kira, Lydia, and of course, Derek. Everyone shakes Stiles hand, and Stiles does his best not to throw up on anyone. He succeeds, thankfully.

They all sit at the table, Stiles next to Theo, and Derek across the table. They steal a few glances.

The pack is nice. Scott especially. It makes Stiles sad that Theo is gonna kill him, so he tries not to think about it.

Then, after a while, Stilrs starts to get anxious again. It's when they start to talk to him. He answers all the questions, but his stomach starts to churn with every question.

After twenty or so minutes, Stiles feels like he might have a panic attack. So, he excuses himself to the bathroom, and nearly runs up the stairs.

He collapses next to the bedroom door. He clutches at his heart, as his breathing becomes more rapid. 

Tears start to flow down his cheeks, as he struggles for breath. He always as panic attacks when he's alone. No one is ever here to comfort him, that's just the way it goes.

He hears footsteps coming up the stairs, and he worries it's Theo. Theo's probably gonna punish him for this, gonna hurt him because he's ruined the night. 

Stiles starts to sob, but covers his mouth so no one will hear him.

But, it's actually Derek.

"Hey," Derek says in a whisper, dropping down to Stiles' level, "are you alright?"

Stiles sniffs. "Yeah, yeah," he whispers, wiping his tears.

Derek rests a comforting hand onto Stiles' shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asks gently. 

"I-I just get social anxiety," he whispers, "I'm fine, I'm fine-"

Derek rubs his thumb over Stiles' shoulder. Stiles sniffs again and looks up into Dereks eyes. He has pretty eyes. Theo's eyes are cold and cruel, but Dereks are so soft.

"I- I- uh," Stiles mutters; but he continues to stare into Dereks beautiful eyes.

Derek leans down, and before Stiles knows it, they're kissing. Stiles puts a shaky hand onto Dereks face. Derek deepens the kiss.

Stiles pulls away. ".. No," he whispers, moving away. 

Derek licks his lips. "I'm so sorry-"

"I'm going downstairs," he whispers, walking away, and down the stairs. He wipes his tears and puts on a fake smile. 

What has he done?


	11. Chapter 11

Derek 10:07pm: _Are we going to talk about last night?_

Stiles 11:45pm: _I really rather not_

Derek 11:45pm: _We kissed_

Stiles 11:46pm: _I'm aware_

Derek 11:46pm: _Does Theo know?_

Stiles 11:46pm: _I think we'd both be dead if he knew_

Derek 11:47pm: _Has he threatened you before?_

Stiles 11:50pm: _No Derek omfg it's an expression_

Derek 11:50pm: _But you haven't told him_

Stiles 11:50pm: _Told my boyfriend of several years I kissed another man? That's a definite no_

Derek 11:51pm: _So.. Are we not gonna talk about it?_

Stiles 11:51pm: _We just kissed. I was crying and you were there_

Derek 11:51pm: _So that's all it was?_

Stiles 11:51pm: _Sorry to say buddy but yeah I have a boyfriend_

Derek 11:53pm: _I know_

Stiles 11:53pm: _We good?_

Derek 11:53pm: _I don't know_

Stiles 11:54pm: _I really don't wanna lose our friendship over this Derek_

Derek 11:54pm: _Me either, but I think I want to be more than just friends_

Derek 11:58pm: _I don't know. Im Sorry_

Stiles 11:58pm: _But Theo_

__

Derek 11:58pm: _I know_

__

Stiles 11:58pm _So it's over?_

__

Derek 12:02am: _.. You'd tell me if Theo was hurting you, right?_

__

Derek 12:15am: _Stiles?_

__

Stiles 12:15am: _I'd tell you, Derek_

__

Derek 12:16am: _Okay. We should hang out again then. I promise not to kiss you this time_

__

Stiles 12:16am: _Lol okay_

__

Derek 12:16am: _You want to go out somewhere next time? Get some fresh air?_

__

Stiles 12:24am: _No_

__

Derek 12:25am: _Why?_

__

Stiles 12:25am: _I don't want to_

__

Derek 12:25am: _Okay_

__

Stiles 12:30am: _I have to go_

__

Derek 12:31am: _Where?_

__

Stiles 12:32am: _I have to go, Derek_

__

Derek 12:32am: _Okay_

__

Derek 12:46am: _I'm sorry_

__


	12. Chapter 12

Theo opens the door and steps into the house. The familiar smell of Stiles hits his nose, as he throws off his coat, and follows the scent to the kitchen.

Stiles is sitting at the table, reading a book. It's the one that's all ripped, that he's read a hundred times. Even though Theo gives him new books. It's dumb, but Theo doesn't comment. 

"Hey, baby," he says. Stiles only nods in greeting, as Theo steps over to the counter. "Did you make dinner?"

".. No," stiles says quietly. Theo turns to him, with an annoyed look. Stiles closes his book but stares at the ground.

"Okay," Theo says, voice forcibly calm. That's okay. Stiles doesn't have to make him dinner. It'd be nice, after all Theo does, after a long day to come home to it, but that's okay.

"What _did_ you do all day?" Theo asks, sitting down at the chair across from him. 

"Read," stiles says, placing his book down onto the table, "took a nap."

Theo squints his eyes. His heart skipped a beat. Why would his heart skip a beat. "That's all?" He asks. 

Stiles swallows and nods. Theo tilts his head. Stiles is being awfully quiet tonight. What did he do wrong? What's he hiding?

"What'd you do?" Stiles asks, crossing his arms. 

Theo sighs. "Don't get me started," he says, "I've been in terrible mood all day."

Stiles nods. "Maybe- we should go to bed," he says, eyes glancing up from the kitchen tiles. 

Theo looks at him suspiciously. "Really?" He asks, smirk on his lips. Stiles swallows again and nods his head. 

-

Theo rubs a hand absent-mindedly along Stiles' naked back. 

"What are you thinking about?" Theo asks, feeling calm and content. He likes it when Stiles is naked in his bed. There's something great about it.

"Nothing," Stiles whispers. Still so quiet. He's usually so talkative, but in the last few weeks he's been too silent.

Theo kisses a sensitive spot on Stiles' neck, causing a little noise from the humans swollen mouth.

He'll be talking again once Theo's alpha. Once they have a pack, Stiles will be happier then.

"I love you," Theo says softly into the darkness. He waits patiently for a response, but his head snaps to Stiles when he doesn't hear one.

"Did you hear me?" Theo says, voice sharp.

Stiles shifts in his spot. "Yeah," he mutters. Theo sits up, and glares at the naked body next to him.

"You gonna respond, or should I just lay here like an idiot," Theo asks, holding back claws.

Theo can hear Stiles sigh. "Love you," he says. Theo stares at Stiles for a second more, then lies back down. Stiles' heartbeat rises, out of fear, he supposed. 

Good. 

He should be afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! Let me know if you have any ideas for this series! I'm having a bit of a writers block!


End file.
